1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a camera system, and more specifically, to a camera system capable of accepting an interchangeable lens with or without a leaf shutter.
2. Background
Some mirrorless cameras have shutters in the camera body to control exposure times. These can be loud, drawing unwanted attention to the photographer, or perturb the subjects, which often ruins the image. The physical motions of large shutters also move and vibrate the camera body, reducing image sharpness. A quiet and still camera system would be useful for street and casual photography where stealth is needed, as well as in art and landscape photography, where optimal image quality is desired.
A shutter in front of a sensor is also necessarily large as it has to be big enough to cover the entire sensor. This results in a slower operation as well as longer blackout times in the viewfinder or rear liquid crystal display (LCD). Thus, a shutter in front of the sensor makes the operation of the camera feel sluggish, unless a damped and powerful shutter mechanism can be used. This can be costly and large (like in the Canon 1D X or Nikon D4S sports cameras) and is difficult to implement in a small form factor. A shutter in front of the sensor also necessitates more complicated flash electronics to allow for a higher sync speed. Even with extra flash features that allow for higher sync speeds (usually beyond 1/250 s), there is still a drawback of limited flash power output.